


A Vignette - III

by Winter_Genisis



Series: OC Vignettes [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: God Complex, Other, Vignette, he's a complex malevolent force, i guess, this guy isn't evil perse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Genisis/pseuds/Winter_Genisis
Summary: Third installment of my little series of vignettes. This character is... kind, usually. But in the  long run I guess he's a bad guy. He's quite a complex character, and I would hope when I begin my original series with him people will give him a chance and not write him off as just another wacko that wants to take over the world.





	

It was cloudy, as it often was in London. Darius roamed through the Fullham Palace gardens, quietly thanking the powers that be for dimming the earth’s harsh sunlight even just a bit. He did burn so easily, after all.

He walked slowly, taking in all of the bright colors bursting through the London fog. This was one of his favorite places to spend time, and when he was finished perusing the gardens he could sit quietly with a book. The damp chill in the air did not bother him one bit, not like it did some less hardy souls.

He stopped, hands in the pockets of his fashionably long trench coat. His cold blue eyes pierced through the fog and landed on one of his favorite flowers: the calla lily. Such a sweet, delicate thing it was, pure and good and beautiful. He stepped over, his body cutting a fluid line in the mist as though he were a knife slicing through a thick liquid. He reached out, gently cupping the bloom in the palm of his hand and smiling softly.

It was horridly empty smile.

Seeing things like this made him sad. He stood straight again, carelessly beheading the flower with his fingers. His eyes scanned the garden around him, and he sighed quietly. It really was all so sad. He wished it didn’t have to be so, but places such as this would be completely destroyed when he took his rightful place on the throne of Earth.

Sad as it was, it truly was all for the best. Hopefully there would still be flowers left, and places to plant beautiful gardens. The world would flourish under Darius’s rule, without humans doing as they pleased and hurting delicate, defenseless things like that precious calla lily.


End file.
